Gloria/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Other|Other}} }} Madagascar * Oh, for crying out loud, Marty, would you just tell us? * I mean, really, what could happen? * Come on, he's your best friend. * What did Marty say to you? I asked you to talk to him! * Oh Melman, you broke their clock?! * Don't make me come up there, I'll get the whooping on both of ya'll! (To an arguing Alex and Marty) * Don't you shush me! (when Alex shushes her when trying to hear the music) * Oh, you poor little baby. Did that big mean lion scare you? He did? He's a big, bad, old puddy tat, isn't he? (To Mort) Come on, Mama'll hold you. Aww, look at you. * Aren't you just the sweetest little thing. I just wanna dunk him in my coffee! (In reference to Mort) * Oh, no, fella, that is the real deal right there! *That was not me, okay? That was the boat. (After Melman thought she farted) * Come on, we are New Yorkers, right? We're tough, we're gritty, we're adaptable, and we are not going to lay down like a bunch of Melmans! Merry Madagascar * Well, at least he showed up. * Woo, we are going home for Christmas! * I can't wait to get back to my hippo pool and that sweet smell of chlorine. * Alex, do something! * Presents? * Stop it Julien, that's Santa Claus. No wonder he throws coal at you! * What do you mean "who's Santa"? If your not Santa, who are you? * He must've hit his head in the crash. Maybe he's got amnesia. * Aww, they are just adorable. Alex, go talk to them. Go, go, go, go, go. (talking about the reindeer) * All righty Santa, time to go big buddy! * What kind of landing was that!? (talking to the penguins) * You're not burning! *It's still beautiful. (upon seeing New York) *An inflatable hippo pool, and chlorine? Oh yeah, that's the stuff. *He got his memory back. (When Santa remembers) *Oh, reserve tank... *And you know what, we're gonna have the best Christmas ever! Right here! Madagascar Escape 2 Africa * (As a calf in a flashback, about Alex) Well, I think he's kinda cute. * New York City, Here we come baby! * (On the airplane) Hey guys, I was thinking... when we get back, I just might sign up for the breeding program. I think we all reach a point in our lives when we want to meet somebody, you know, settle down. Have a relationship." * Oh,We're here. hmm, what in the world? what happened to the plane? What did you all do to the plane? See, I can't believe I can sleep in two hours. You know this is not a JFK. * Are you out of your mind? We need their help and you're harassment old ladies? * I'll tell you something girls, Manhattan is short on two things, parking, and hippos. * Whos your friend? Or is that your butt? * So you are Moto Moto right? I kinda like it fatso. * Is this place great or what? * Well I'll tell you what. You're not going to believe this, but I've got a date with Moto Moto! * Why am I the parade, and you're the rain? * Moto Moto, before things get too serious, I was wondering, if I were to, for example, stay here, I'd like to ask you some things. *Excuse me, Melman! Move out please, don't do this! Julien, stop this is crazy! (Julien: Oh, suddenly throwing a giraffe into a volcano to make water is crazy.) YES! *Please Melman stop! You can't do this! Because..... *(After catching Melman before he falls into the volcano) You can't do this, Melman. *Melman, I gotta know do you really mean those things you said about me? *Its crazy. It's crazy to think that I had to go halfway around the world to find that the perfect guy for me lived right next door. *(After Melman says that it's just her and him for the next "18 hours") I'll take whatever you got. Madly Madagascar * Please, you have no idea. * Come on! It's a dude! * It's me? You're dumping me? On Valentine's Day? You sick sick giraffe! * I don't get it what happened today? Well it his love I'm over with. (pick the fruits and the head of liberty drops down) (gasps) Oh, what in the world? The Statue of Liberty in Gloria's image. Oh Melman. * Don't you make that deal, Melman Menkowitz! * Okay, this is like the sweetest thing that anyone has ever tried to do a suprise for me. * Baby, I didn't need all this. All I wanted to know was that you were thinking about me. * Awww..... Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Make a wish, sweetheart (to Alex on his birthday) * Enough! I'm going to lead! (arguing with her friends) * That's a nuclear reactor?! (about Kolwaski's reactor) * Hold on Melman, I'll get you down, sweetie. (After the plane crash) *(to Melman when they are redesigning circus) You and me baby! An act together! We can do that funkengrove dance thing. This thing right here, look, you and me, we got this. *(after realizing Melman is on the tightrope) Melman! Oh my gosh! Baby, hold on! Don't move, just hold on sweetie. I'm gonna get you down. Hold on baby, I'm coming! Stay right there. Melman! Baby, hold on. Just calm down Melman. I promise you, you are not going to fall, look at me, all eyes on me. * It's just like dancing, Melman, two steps forward, one step back. * (to the circus animals) We had to say we were circus! * (Upon returning to the zoo) Wow, I forgot about that wall in between us, Melman. Was that always there? * (remembering all they did out in the world, looking at Melman) It was romantic. * (under the effects of the traquilizers) It is soft! * (finds herself caged up with her friends at the zoo) What is happening? * (after Melman saying "Let's rock." meaning that they're escaping on the tightrope fired by Stefano) You and me, baby! * (being asked to run away with the circus along with her friends) Full of romance? ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes